The Shelter
by vampirelover87564
Summary: This story will not be good for kids as it progresses. Anyways Bella is working at an animal shelter after things go horribly wrong.There she meets someone from her past she would rather not see.... Second story!.Please read
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yay! A new story I am going to do a phantom of the opera story a summer fling, an actual vampire story, and another one when Bella is like a tomboy**

**Yeah a lot of stories I can't wait for the summer! No school it will totally let me pick work on the updating. Now the first chapter of my new story yay!**

I looked up to see my dad grinning. He thought this was funny ? This was not funny; I was here at the police station. This is all Gabriel's fault. I just had to be part of the protest. It's not as if I don't believe in it, it is more likely because I have to be here because he took it too far.

'' So how are you doing Bella?'' My dad said with an amused expression on his face. Ugh I wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face!'' Don't worry I'll help you with this'' He said still smiling. Yes! Go do that and leave me alone.

My mom just walked in she went straight to my, err, victim. She was staying far away from me because of what I did to her. I would to she had to take three showers, and change her clothes and you could still smell her.

When I came back her eyes were penetrating. It was like she was seeing through me or trying to burn a hole through my head. ''Hi'' I said weakly.

'' What did you do to that woman Bella?''. Ok then let's not be nice. This is not going too got through well.

'' Well it was not on purpose I swear. My and Gabriel were at the protest and I noticed he had a bag of dog crap in his hand .I didn't want him to do anything so I took it from him. Somehow I dropped and it landed on the store owner's shirt, then I turned around to see what happened unfortunately I forgot the banner, tripped, and hit the window of the store window, so, yeah''

'' Ugh! gosh Bella''. My mom was probably annoyed. She was a lawyer for youths so she could probably get me out of this.'' Bella we need to go to this lady and have a talk'' I nodded my head not doing that was inevitable. I walked up to her and she glared.

'' Hello'' I said politely. She just glared. She better hope her face does not stay like that permanently.

'' Hi, I am Bella's mother I was wondering if we could work something out about this little, erm, incident?''

'' Ok, I have an idea Bella will work at my favourite animal shelter. ''She said reluctantly. Oh no, dogs! I have a major fear. Why oh why me?

''Well that sounds great! Is this for the whole summer?'' My mom said enthusiastically.

What. Is. She. Doing?! . That is my whole summer at the cottage with Alice. She is going to be so disappointed. Ugh! The store owner just nodded. Tomorrow would be the day I met my demise. I looked around, my dad was gone. I hope he at least has a good summer. Because, one thing for sure is I am not going to.

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! Why? Because I will update faster and have a better chapter with one of our favourite characters!!!!!!!! This is longer then my other first chapter for my other story right? I know I said I would wait but to bad I will eventually do both of all the stories.**


	2. Next chapter! no name

**See? Look at how fast I am updating!**

**Bella's point of view.**

I looked at the animal shelter. I was so scared to see the dogs they personally scared me. I took a deep breath and was about to walk into the shelter. That was I was going to until a massive big black dog came and decided to bark at me. I froze. I knew not to move. I wasn't supposed to run away screaming in terror. I was most definitely did not look the dog straight in the eyes it is one of the dumbest things ever to challenge it.

I was contemplating what to do next. That was until the massive dog charged at me. I let out a bloodcurdling scream. I did not even know I could scream that loud.'' Stop!'' I heard someone yell. I turned around to see the hottest guy on the face of the planet. Was this guy the dog's owner? He jogged of to the dog and put a leash on him.'' Are you ok?'' he asked me. Well, yeah sure even though I was just attacked by a massive dog. What does he think I'm ok? Retarded question. I just decided to be polite.

''Yes I'm ok'' I answered.'' Do you work here?'' He seemed pleased yet startled. He smiled.

''No I'm a volunteer'' He said. He then continued. '' Hey do I know you? You seem familiar''

''No I think you've mistaken me with someone else'' I said.

''Hey! Cullen! Get over here! Some random person yelled. Click. It went off in my brain. I did know him. Could things get from bad to worse?

**Barely any time later at the shelter**

I walked into the shelter. I informed the secretary that I was here and two minutes later there was someone waiting for me.

''Hi! My name is Katherine I'll be helping you set up today'

'

''Thanks! '' I say as I smile warmly at her.

''Follow me'' Katherine says. I follow around she begins telling me about different things to do with the shelter and then announces that we are at the animal wing.'' Cats'' she said as she gestured to one section. Eew. There was like millions of cats. She told me there was so many because cats haven't been neutered. That was way too much for me too fell comfortable. **( Sorry don't like cat's) **'' Here is the dog`s section. Wow just wow. How many dogs are there? As if this place wasn`t bad enough. I looked down at some vicious looking dogs.

''Are those…?''

''Pit bulls'' Katherine said while nodding. My heart felt as though it jumped out of my chest. I can not work here. I will die. I followed Katherine until she led me into my closet sized office. I just had to type a million things. Oh not too much! Great! Ugh. Kathy then just pooped into my office. '' Can you do me a favor Bella?' I nodded. ''Go give this to Mr. Greene please ''. I nodded then sighed it would be better than staring at the computer screen .I walked out into the office only to see none other than Edward.

''Hey, I finally know how you are, you're the girl who turned me in'' I shrugged. It was true but if anyone was in my position they would have done what I did.

''You knew when you saw me didn't you?''. He said accusingly his piercing eyes never left mine. I moved a step back not sure of what I should be doing at the moment.

''And if I did?''. I shot back. He looked at me and stood closer probably trying to intimidate me well too bad. '' You don't scare me''. I said boldly. He looked at me and sneered. I could tell he didn't believe it. Hell! If it was me I wouldn't have believed it either.

''Sure, princess'' he said in a mocking tone. Well fine then be like that! Ugh!

''Edward come on!'' someone yelled. I turned around she was wearing capris, a t-shirt and she had her sunglasses pulled back. Edward stepped closer to me, smirked, and then sauntered away. I sighed. I knew the shelter would end up being lovely. I turned back into the direction I'm supposed to be in to fine Mr. Greene.

**So love it? Hate it? I do not care as long as I get those reviews criticism helps! Thanks to anyone who does review for this story or my other one! So one thing left to say… review!!!!!!!! I also will start writing longer chapters! as soon as I know people are even intersested.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK. I was going to update earlier but I woke up at twelve pm(well more like 11:50). So ya.... I will work on this story more but check out my other story. And yes I do know that I need to replace chapter three. Anyways.....**

_**Disclaimer: Don`t you think that if I owned twilight I would be doing better things than this? Midnight Sun would be out by now! lol  
**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

'' How was your day?'' My father asked as he picked me up. I sighed. I hope he doesn`t notice my lie, once a cop always a cop.

'' It was great, a little boring, but everyone is nice'' I worked to sound enthusiastic. He smiled I guess he was pleased. My father decided to put

some music on.

I`m more on my mom`s wave length. She likes classical music, while my dad doesn't. Another thing different from them. I was surprised my mom stayed with him so long. She kept complaining, he wasn`t there for anniversaries, birthdays, and other important events. She was always so disappointed. he wasn`t even there for the day I was born!

When I got to Charlie`s house I walked in to see suite cases. '' Are you going anywhere?'' I asked him curiously. He frowned and nodded his head.

'' I`m going to L.A. for a client you could`ve come if you didn`t have to work''. Now I frowned, life is unfair.

''Well thanks'' I said sarcasm dripping into me tone. '' So am I going home?''

'' No your mom will be pissed.'' He was right my mom would be very mad if I did go home. She always said Charlie is like a kid. Apparently he can`t take responsibility. I knew why she felt that way though.

'' So is Esme coming?'' I asked me and her always went shopping. She was very creative and loved to try different things. I hadn`t like the old movie like Jane Austen until her.

Charlie nodded. I loved Esme but I didin`t need to be babysat.I ran up to my room to read. Twenty minutes later I hear a : Bella I`m leaving Esme is here!

I ran down the stairs and sure enough, there was my second mother. '' Hi'' I murmured as she pulled me into a hug.

'' Hi, let`s go shopping!!!'' she spoke incredibly fast. I looked her over she looked great as usual. She smiled at me and led me out of the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked outside to my favourite street. They sold awesome vintage clothing here. We tried on some cocktail dresses and scarfs and sunglasses. I only ended up buying a ring.

Once we home Esme made some of her great, but strange cooking. Have you ever had marshmallows,with crackers, cinammon spread, chocolate, and nutella? I think not. Of course I would never allow that for my dinner though. We spent the rest of the night making jokes, telling weird stories about each other, and giving ourselves makeovers. I fell asleep after one.

--------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up with a start. I peered out the window. It was very bright. What time is it? I checked the clock. Just at noon. '' Hi sleepyhead'' Esme greeted me. I smiled at her. We lapsed into comfortable silence. We were both doing are own thing after a my cellphone rang. I answered it,my mom was just calling me to tell she was here. She has never been in this house before so she has no idea that Esme watches me.

'' Bye'' I called as I walked out. My mom was waiting for me we chatted a bit but she seemed distracted. I shrugged it off probably just work

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I`m not going to go into detail of things when I want to go somewhere in the story, beware, ok so now we are at the shelter.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I walked into to do my daily routine. Greet Kathy, start typing and try and be happy. This place was a drag. It`s also too hot in here ! I walked outside to see the sun it was glaring at me. I saw an old guy sitting at the only table with a umbrella. Oh well. I would have to go somewhere else.

'' Hey, you!'' He called to me. I mentally groaned I remembered once when I ' helped' an elderly person. It took a whole hour!

'' Hello'' I said politely. He laughed.

'' It looks like someone isn`t afraid to brace the wrath of the sun, sit down please, I don`t bite'' I like this guy he remindes me of my grandfather.

'' Isabella, pleased to meet you''

''Mr. Newton'' Newton? What? I guess it is a small town after all. This is just weird.

'' So, are you Mike Newton`s grandfather''? He chuckled.

'' Yes, the little coward he doesn`t even come here he is afraid, doesn`t he do protests '' ?

'' Oh, he does, and he`s very persistent'' Right now I`m thinking of the time when he begged me to do the protest with him.I wish I never agreed. Mr. Newton laughed again.

'' Oh, I know!'' He said still laughing his head off. I looked out into the field. Mr. Newton followed my gaze and frowned. I looked further and saw Edward and his friends playing with a frisbee

'' Hooligans'' Mr. Newton muttered.

'' What?'' maybe he doesn`t like them.... maybe he knows why they are here.

'' Those kids are troublemakers, they are each here because they have done something against the law. More than once. Why should we let them near the dogs?They could have killed people for all we know and they won`t even tell us.'' I looked at him. I guess he must really care... are they dangerous?

'' Do you work here'' ? I said trying to lighten the tension. smiled at me. His blue eyes twinkled.

'' No I just volunteer here''

'' Wow, you must really like dogs''

''Oh, I do I`m in between dogs right now, Chrystal passed away'' His voice held a tinge of sadness.

'' I`m sorry'' I said sympathetically. He smiled I can see he`s in a good mood.

I don`t know how but all the sudden we were walking, just out of the field, talking casually. I saw Edward and his friends running around and Edward was trying to catch the frisbee. He was running back until he bumped into Mr. Newton.

Mr. Newton fell back I went back to help him. Once he was up and okay I walked over to Edward.

'' Go apologise'' I said sternly. He looked at me.

'' No'' He said curtly.

'' No!, No, does not work for me, he`s hurt and it`s your fault, I know you didn`t mean too but I don`t care get over there and apologise. '' I said feircly.

'' Fine, but you owe me'' he said. I could tell he was pissed.

He walked over and I followed him. '' Sorry'' Edward said through clenched teeth.

'' Sorry? I do not need your dumb ass apology, thug'' I stared at Mr. Newton surprised. Who wouldn`t be when you friend`s grandfather started swearing at someone. Edward`s hands were curled tight together it looked like if he were to hold them any tighter they would bleed.

'' He didn`t mean to, it was an accident.'' I said softly. just huffed and turned away. I looked at Edward.

'' Sorry I didn`t expect him to say that'' I started saying this in a low voice so Mr. Newton wouldn`t hear. He just turned away back to his friends. I rolled my eyes. I was trying to be apologise I would have been furious if someone said that to me.

I looked at Edward his hands were all over the place. He was talking to his friends and he looked ready to break was one of those people who had to keep moving there hands while talking. I sighed. I was kid of hoping for a new beginning ever since I saw him that day....

_Flashback_

_I looked over at Edward to see him with a little girl, her mom, and a massive dog. The comparison to the dog and girl were was small with blonde pigtails and a frightened expression. The dog was gigantic, he look murderous( although that is probably just my opinion though ) and ready to attack._

_'' He`s harmless Lucy'' Edward tried to reassure her. Sure... I would believe that.. when hell freezes over. _

_'' Do you want to pet him?'' Edward asked. Lucy shook her head and started to shake. Her mom though decided to pet the dog. I shook my head. I didn`t see the attraction to pets. I was allergic to cat`s and afraid of dog`s, i`ve killed more fish and guinea pigs than I can count._

_When Lucy saw nothing happen to her mother she gained confidence and walked up to the ginormous dog and petted him. I stared in awe at the girl. She was so afraid but she did something that I never could looked at me and frowned._

_End Flashback_

I actually want to be friends with him the nice side though it seems as though he might have a heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked up to my dad`s car. I saw him talking to someone. '' Oh, hey Bella!'' he called.

'' You know Ed, if Bells here didn`t have her mom to help her she would have been in your clutches'' Mr. Greene stared at me in a surprised way, also in a way that says I don`t believe it. I felt my cheeks burn up.

'' You know she terrified of dogs, when she was little a dog came and nipped her bottom, Bells screamed and the dog held on for dear life, Bella has never liked dogs since then''

'' And then her little scrap with the law, she is afraid of the stuff she is protecting, it was only a little while ago she was at a protest with her friends and........

I walked away this was too embarrassing. I made it to the car to find a very amused Edward.

'' So princess got in trouble'' he said as if he were stating a fact.

'' No, princess did not get in trouble, my name is Bella'' I said in a hard voice. I took a deep breath. '' why don`t we try to be friends? I am not putting up with this all the time so that is my compromise''

'' Ugh I suppose we have to, I don`t need to get into more trouble and I had some great pranks to pull'' I shook my head of course he was thinking of things like that.

I shook his hand. I was surprised at the electric feel I got.

'' Friends.'' I murmured.

''Friends'' he agreed.

* * *

**This is my longest chapter in excistence over 2000 words! I am so happy but I think normal chapter`s will be 1000 words. Thanks for reading!**

**Review please i think i earned it. Crappy ending I know, but I`m sortof busy and tired I had to finish now I originally had a better . Who wants more Bella with the dogs? Plus does anyone want to write the next chapter for my other story? That way I can write more on this. Email me if you want to, and we`ll talk about. I`ll even put you in one of my stories if you would like that!**


End file.
